The calling
by Niamh's-Addiction
Summary: Just a couple of paragraphs I wrote, Will write more if wanted... :-


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill, All products ect/ Belong to Konami© **_

_**A/N: I know I didn't write alot, It's only a draft, If you like it review and I shall write some more, If not I can accept judgment, No-one's writing is perfect at the end of the day. :-)**_

_**A thud was heard from the door way, "Not again" He sighed made his way down the narrow hallway slowly.**_  
><em><strong>He peered through the peephole, Yet another bloodied hand print on the wall before him, Eugine took a step back, On the floor was a letter, He picked it up and peeled back the opening. Eugine's eyes grew wide in disbeliefe. "It can't be" he said aloud."Are you really there, in silent hill?" He took a few steps back straining his eyes to read it. "Emily, But she's dead" he thought, "My dead sister couldn't be sending me letters". He knew he was insane but this was too beyond beliefe, without a seconds thought he lifted his car keys and rushed out of his rundown appartment. Eugine didn't care about what happened in that town, Some things he would never forget but this is a chance he had to take before it was no more.<strong>_

_**Eugine hesitantly pressed the elevator button, After 30 seconds of waiting impaitently it arrived with a horrible screeching noise as the doors opened slowly due to stepped in and the doors slammed quickly and the elevator began to fall to the ground, With all the comotion Eugine fell to the right and hit his head off of the side of the elevators was the last thing he remembered before he passed out, Blood spewing all over the floor from his head. Surely he'd be dead after such a fatal wound. But no, Eugine awoke on the side of the road, trees covering the scenery. He pushed himself up awkwardly while cradling his head with one hand. Eugine's head was thumping, He felt so droned and weak it was unbearable, But he had his pride to uphold and began walking down the isolated fog covered road. It seemed there was ash falling from the sky,**__**And a slight smell of burning charcoal. As he stepped into the foggy abyss further. Eugine saw a very familiar sign, One he'd never forget. "Welcome to Silent Hill" He read aloud, And so the chaos began. **_

_**He ventured slowly into the fog without a seconds thought, As he found his way to the center of Silent Hill he saw a crimson trail of blood leading all the way down the narrow street. Eugine thought that this might help him find Emily so as foolish as he is he followed it. Only to lead him to a severed corpse limp on the ground. He began dry heaving sheilding his eyes from the dreadful sight. The smell of rotting flesh was putrid in the air suffacating began to run, anywhere was better than here, Suddenly a siren was heard splitting the cold foggy air like a knife. "What the fuck is going on!" Eugine shouted to no one in particular, His sanity was slipping slowly. The sky began to turn a red crimson colour and the streets blackened. He sprinted down the street and painful groans where heard from with in a building... A hospital... "Alchemilla Hospital" Eugine read aloud. He thought it might be Emily, Someone might be hurting her, Or even worse, Attempting to kill her, He didn't care about the consequences but quickly got inside. The door was heavy, Very heavy, Eugine gave it a hard push and it opened up with ease, The floors were covered in slimy gunk, He held his breathe and continued to travel around the place cautiously.**_

_**The walls were pulsing and a strange liquid was oozing out of it, And as it dripped on the floor it looked like it was consuming the liquid, Or something of the sort, Nothing made sense anymore, He heard a awful screeching, Like a high pitched childs looked around to find something as a weapon, You couldn't blame him though... This place just didn't make any sense. He found a crowbar laying against the wall to his left. He quickly gripped it with two hands and ventured down the hall prepared for what ever was around the slowly and cautiously walked until his back was to a wall just before it met another corridor. The screeching was louder, More piercing, He looked around to get a glimpse of what ever was there, He stood there in pure and utter shock, A man... No it couldn't have been a man. A thing... With it's arms attached to it's front by sowen on skin, Spewing what seemed to be acid from it's chest, It approached him ... It looked like it had a straight jacket on, Twisting a turning herondisaly. It spewed some acid on his coat and he quickly threw it to the floor after feeling a burning sensation on his arm. Eugine ran for it, repeatadly wacking it around the head with the crowbar. It fell too the floor and he quickly finnished it off with a stomp to the head. He fell against the nearest wall attempting to catch his breathe. "What the fuck was that thing!" He exclaimed looking at it disgusted."There are probably more of those things ... Straight jackets should I say, around here, So I'd better find emily before on of those straight jacket things find her " He thought to himself. Eugine quickly picked hiself up off of the floor, Got a tight grip on the crowbar, Preparing for what ever stood in his way.**_


End file.
